Interview with the Dinosaurs
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: Just a regular interview with some of the biggest stars in one of America's favorite dinosaur movies for kids. We will be going through a good number of characters.
1. Guest One: Littlefoot

**Interview with the Dinosaurs**

 **Guest One: Littlefoot**

The audience finds themselves in a quiet room when all of a sudden, multiple lights flicker on. No one said anything but heard a voice calling out, **"** And now for his big debut, coming to you live from the Big Apple, it's TheWriterForGod42!"

A young man walks onto the stage from behind one of the show curtains. He takes a seat at the desk. He turns to a certain direction and says, "Thank you Paul."

He turns to the audience and said with a Deadpool (Ryan Reynolds, yet no lan-guage) persona, "Now I know what you're wondering, 'why does he have such a long name if he's a television and radio host.' The answer to that my little viewers, and yes that was a MLP:FIM reference, is that I am a fanfiction writer. But before I get to the big stuff, I wanted to do something that was completely out of the ordinary."

He turns his head and says, "Now I'll be interviewing some special guests here today. Our first guest comes from the Great Valley, loves his tree stars and being there for his friends, here is Littlefoot the Longneck!"

TheWriterForGod42 points to the other end of the stage and a young brown male Apatosaurus walks onto the stage. Jumping on the couch, the young Longneck sits and faces his host. Littlefoot says, "Thank you for having me here today TheWriterForGod42."

"It was all my pleasure my friend." TheWriterForGod42 said and then asked, "Now Littlefoot, can you please tell the audience what you think how my stories will turn out."

"Well, I believe that if you work hard and stay true to what you write, then I'm pretty sure that your stories will be greatly accepted." Littlefoot told him. This brings a smile to TheWriterForGod42. The host then asks his next question, "Now I know that this may seem out of the book here, but which kind of story do you think the readers would want to read first?"

"Honestly, I'm not all that sure. Perhaps you should just do what feels best to you." Littlefoot guessed. TheWriterForGod42 nods his head in understanding. Then he says, "One more question and then I'll have to bring in our next guest."

Littlefoot nods as his host asks, "This is for fans around the world. Do you think that there will be a fifteenth movie in the franchise?"

Littlefoot makes his eyes go up to the ceiling before saying, "I don't really know. But I do hope that there might be one."

A ringing sound came from overhead and TheWriterForGod42 turns back to the audience and says, "And we are out of time. But don't go anywhere, for our next guest is bound to make you laugh with her wild and crazy shenanigans!"

"My what!" A voice shouts. TheWriterForGod42 looks to where the guests come out and sees Cera charging at him. Quickly getting up from his chair TheWriterForGod42 starts running stage-right with an angry Three-Horn on his tail.


	2. Guest Two: Cera

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of The Land Before Time nor any references that they may make while in this story. The only thing that I own is the OC character which is in fact a whimsical version of me.**

* * *

 **Guest Two: Cera**

The studio lights flicker back on as TheWriterForGod42 and Cera takes their seats as the cameras come on. TheWriterForGod42 then says, "And after a heart to heart chat with each other after about two hours of what I would like to call Not-Tag, we are back."

TheWriterForGod42 turns his attention to Cera and asks, "How do you feel after that little chase."

"I'm still a little upset," Cera said with her nose up in the air. Her facial features softened when she says, "But I suppose that I can let it go. I don't think I need to sing the **"The Mad Song"** just to make my point.

TheWriterForGod42 looked a little scared when she said that and stammered, "I-I-I don't think that will be necessary. Now for the questions regarding the upcoming, what do you hope will be among my stories?"

"Well, I'm really hoping to see a lot of action packed stories, like Avengers or Kim Possible. But a few heart felt ones will more than likely be just a good." She said sincerely. TheWriterForGod42 nodded as he then asked, "What fanfiction story are you really wanting to see?"

Cera took a moment to think before saying, "What I really want to read about is something with more of me in it."

"Of course you do." He deadpanned. She snorted a gust of air in his face and said, "You asked."

He sighed and said, "That I did." Then he asked, "Do hope as well for a fifteenth movie?"

"I do. I really do." Cera said, "I love how me, and my friends are able to teach the values of family and friendship and the types of lessons."

A bell rung and TheWriterForGod42 turned to the camera and said, "We'll be right back after these messages. When we come back we will have not one but two guests. A brother and a sister; that's right, Ducky and Spike will be joining us on " **Interview with the Dinosaurs** " when we return."

The lights faded out and the two beings on the stage got up and walked away.


	3. Guests Three and Four

**Guests Three and Four:**

 **Ducky and Spike**

The lights flickered back on, and the stage lit up with TheWriterForGod42 and his two new guests: Ducky and Spike. The Swimmer and the Spike-tail sat comfortably in the chairs, though the latter was having a quick snack, as the TheWriterForGod42's chair had its back turned to them and the audience. Then in one fluid motion, the chair with the interviewer in it with his hands in a fashion with the fingers pressed together. Looking to the audience he said, "And we're back."

Everyone clapped at this as he turned to his two guests and said, "And we're back folks. Sorry for the long wait, but we're here again and this time instead of one, we have two guests with us today.

"Ducky, Spike, I thank you for being with us here today." TheWriterForGod42 thanked. Ducky and Spike nodded their heads as the former said, "We are glad to be here. We are. We are."

Spike grunted and nodded in agreement, and the interviewer asked, "If I can be real with you two just for a moment, how do you think the hopefully exciting fan-fiction tales of my design will go?"

"I think that they might be good. But do not get discouraged if there are no viewers just yet. Oh, no, no." Ducky told him. Spike smiled at the encouraging words of his sister. Ducky then said, "What I hope to see in the fanfiction is more friendship."

"I was just about to ask you that." TheWriterForGod42 said with a humored smile. The audience laughed at this, even Spike chuckled at this. TheWriterForGod42 then asked, "Do you hope to see more fanfiction with the two of you in it?"

"I do hope to see us, in more fanfiction." Ducky said. Spike nodded with her as she then said, "But if we are put on hold for other types of stories to be written, then I will gladly wait to see us."

Spike grunted something that sounded like 'I will wait too' to the interviewer and audience. TheWriterForGod42 then looked behind him and said, "Bring us some water, please! All these questions are making my throat dry!"

The audience laughed at this humor as a stage hand brought out some open water bottles. The stage hand was a twenty-one year old male with brown hair. When he handed TheWriterForGod42, Ducky and Spike their water, the interviewer took a sip of water and then said, "Thanks Chris."

As Ducky took the water bottles from the stage hand, the man turned to the interviewer and said, "My name is Christopher!"

With a huff, he walked off of the stage as the audience laughed. TheWriter-ForGod42 then turned to the audience and said, "Well, he sure was huffy."

The audience busted out laughing after he said that. TheWriterForGod42 looked back to his guests and asked, "Before I wrap up this little segment of the inter-view, I want to ask the two of you something."

Ducky and Spike listened closely as the interviewer asked them, "Do you hope for a fifteenth 'The Land Before Time' movie to come out anytime soon?"

Both the Swimmer and the Spike-tail looked up to the ceiling as they thought about it. After a moment of thinking, Ducky and Spike looked to each other as she said, "We do actually. Another movie would be wonderful for the fans of us, it would, it would."

Spike nodded and grunted in agreement. With no more questions for them, TheWriterForGod42 turned to the audience and said, "We'll be back after a short break. And when we do come back, we will have three guests this time. Petrie, Chomper and Ruby will joining us in the next chapter of **'The Interview with the Dinosaurs'** and it will be the final chapter of this little fanfic."

The lights to the stage cut out for the last commercial break.


	4. Guests Five, Six and Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the story. The Land Before Time belongs to Universal Studios. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something. I also apologize for the late disclaimer.

 **Guests:**

 **Petrie, Chomper and Ruby**

The lights came back on one final time, and this time, three dinosaurs were sitting in the guest chairs. TheWriterForGod42 didn't have his back to the audience like last time, but he once again had his hands in the fashion of the previous fashion. Still in his Deadpool-like persona, said, "And we are back, mi amigos! We are on the last segment of this little fanfiction. And with me at the moment, we have our final three guests: Petrie, Chomper and Ruby."

Turning to the final three guests he said, "So, shall we commence with this interview? I'm sure that all the fans out there will be excited!"

Petrie flapped up into the air as he said, "Me excited!"

Chomper smiled and said, "I can't wait to get this interview started, TheWriterForGod42! It will be so exciting!"

Ruby waved to the audience and said, "I wish to get this interview started, started on this interview I wish to."

TheWriterForGod42 took a deep breath, and then asked, "What do you guys think of the future fanfictions that will be coming soon?"

"All me know is, that new fanfictions will hopefully be not that scary." Petrie replied. The interviewer said, "Worry not my little pterosaur friend, not all the stories will be scary."

"I'm hoping for some with a lot of action and friendship in it." Chomper told TheWriterForGod42. The interviewer chuckled as he said, "There will be some of that in my upcoming productions of Avenging Avatar and Dragon Ball Super GT. But I won't hand out any spoilers." The interviewer secretly turned to the audience and whispered, "They will be very action packed. So don't worry on the action part."

He turned to Ruby and said, "Your thoughts, my Runner friend."

"All I know is that they will be done with your best, and through your best they will be done is all I know." Ruby told him in her unique way.

Looking to the audience for a moment, he then looked to the three final guests and asked, "Do you hope for a fifteenth film?"

The three friends smiled and then said, "Yes."

But their yes wasn't alone, for Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky and Spike joined their friends and TheWriterForGod42 on the stage. Looking to the audience, the group on stage said, "We all hope to continue our story for the fans of the world, and with that said, we now say, Good-bye."

The End

I must express my most sincerest apologies. I cannot continue with this fanfiction. It was mostly to act as a test run so that I could have a fanfiction story. Even though this will only act as the final chapter, this will only cause me to write even better fanfiction stories.

Sincerely,

TheWriterForGod42


End file.
